Races
Races is the fifth episode of the second season. Plot It was the day after a big storm on the Island of Sodor. A landslide had occured on Toby's line and there was dirt all over the track and the ground. The pack were busy cleaning up the mess that happened on Toby's line. "This storm must have caused a big disaster." said Jack "Digging up all this soil." said Alfie "I like digging." "We know." said Oliver. "Make sure you put that dirt onto that hill." said Toby. "We already know." said Jack. Max and Monty were pouring dirt onto the ground. They were cross "There's nothing to do!" complained Max "I agree." said Monty "Can you think of anything fun we can do?" asked Max "Uh... No I can't!" "Then what could we do then?!" snapped Max "I don't know." said Monty "Let's think." Max thinks what they should do exciting. Then he had an idea "I know now." said Max "What is it?" asked Monty "We could have a race." said Max "That sounds like a great idea." "First one to get to those bushes over there is the winner and the one who doesn't win is the loser." explained Max "You're on." said Monty "Ready! Steady! Go!" and they raced off. Ned was helping the workmen clean up a fallen tree and suddenly he heard horns coming from the distance. Ned knew who it was. Max and Monty raced towards them "Move bumble bucket!" said Max rudely. Ned felt hurt and tried to warn them "Don't go to fast!" he called. But Max and Monty paid no attention and went faster. They were approaching the bushes "I'll win!" shouted Max "No I will!" shouted Monty. Monty got ahead of Max "I'm winning!". But Max saw a ramp and jumped over it and landed right in front of Monty "Hey!" shouted Monty "Why'd you do that?" "I'm winning now!" said Max rudely. "I won!" Max shouted "I won!" Monty was very cross "You cheater!" he snapped "You cheated!" "I did not-" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!". Max and Monty started arguing. They wouldn't stop. Byron was working near scooping up some dirt when he heard Max and Monty argued. He got fed up of hearing them and tooted his horn very loudly. "Will you please shut up?!" he shouted "You're doing my dozer in.". But Max and Monty still argued. Byron just rolled his eyes and got back to work. Even, Jack, Alfie, Oliver and Toby could hear them "Are they arguing?" asked Jack "It looks like they are." said Alfie "This isn't usually like them." said Oliver "They're usually friends and they've always been." said Alfie "Don't worry..." said Toby "They'll become friends again soon. "I hope you're right." said Jack "They have been very troublesome recently." said Alfie. Max and Monty finally stopped talking and got to work. But they're so cross that they didn't even speak to each other for the rest of the day. The next day, Miss Jenny came to see the twins at the sheds "I want you to help Mavis at the quarry. She can't do all the work herself." she said. "Yes Miss Jenny." said the twins, and Miss Jenny drove away in her land rover. But Max and Monty were cross that they're working with each other "Why do I have to work with you?" complained Max "Why do I have to work with you?" complained Monty "Stop copying what I say!" shouted Max "Shut up!" said Monty furiously. So the twins set off to Anopha Quarry, still arguing. When they arrived at the quarry, Mavis was happy to see them "I'm glad you came." she said "I can't do all this work myself." "Alright! Alright!" said Max "Let's get to work." "What's wrong?" asked Mavis "It's my blasted twin!" said Max "He's been arguing with me just because I won him in a race." "Oh, I see." said Mavis "Anyway, we need to get to work and just remember, don't be troublesome." she warned "We won't. I mean... I won't." said Max. He was pretending to Mavis that it was just him.". Monty rolled alongside. "Why did you say I won't?" asked Monty "You should had said both of us." "It's your fault!" snarled Max "It's yours actually." said Monty "You're the one who went over that ramp to make yourself win the race." complained Monty. They argued again. "Uh... excuse me!" she called "Are you helping?" "We're coming." sighed Max and they went to work. Mavis, Max and Monty worked hard all afternoon. But Max and Monty didn't speak to each other at all. They were silent and they wouldn't speak a word until the work was done. "Thank you." said Mavis "You welcome." said Max "Now, I have to get back to the branch line. Bye!" and Max chugged quickly down the road "Uh!" he shouted. But Max didn't listen "See you never twin!" he said as he went further away out of sight. "No! Don't leave me here." said Monty. But then there was trouble. Max blew his horn and then rocks started to fall down the quarry. "Oh no!" Monty cried and he braked quickly. But it was too late, he stopped right below the landslide. The landslide fell off the Cliffside and onto the truck. Soon his whole body was buried except for the top half of his face. "Help!" muffled Monty. He could barely speak because the rocks were covering his mouth. But Max had disappeared. Meanwhile, Jack and Alfie were talking to Miss Jenny about Max and Monty "So they fallen out after having a race did they?" asked Miss Jenny "Yes." said Jack "They've not talked to each other all day." said Alfie. "How will we make them become friends again?" asked Jack "I'll have a word with them when they return." she said, and she drove away. A few minutes later when it became dark, Max returned to the sheds. He was confused to know why all the pack were staring at him. "What you all looking at?" he asked rudely "N-Nothing!" said Jack "It's just. Where's Monty?" asked Alfie. "I left him at the quarry." said Max. The pack gasped "That's not nice. You can't just leave him there." said Kelly "I agree." steamed Isobella. "I suppose he'll come back soon." said Max. They waited and waited. They waited for about an hour and Monty didn't return." "Something must be wrong?" thought Alfie "You'd better go and look for him immediately." said Byron. "OK." sighed Max as he chugged away to find his twin. Max rolled along the road. He couldn't see Monty anywhere "Where could he be?" thought Max "I'm sure we'll find him." said his operator. Max neared the quarry "He must be here still." he thought. Then, he heard a voice coming from the distance "HELP!" "That sounds like Monty." said Max "Let's go and check." said the operator. At last, Max saw Monty still stuck in the landslide. "Max!" shouted Monty "You're here." "Indeed I am." said Max "Let's get you out of there immediately." said Max. A rope was hooked to the twins' bumpers and Max pulled as hard as he could. At last, Monty was free "Thank you twin." said Max "You welcome twin." said Max. It was dusk by the time the road was cleared and Max pulled Monty to the yard. Miss Jenny was there "Monty. I'm glad your safe." she said. "Max, you're a really useful truck." Max couldn't believe his eyes. Miss Jenny had never praised him before "Why thank you Miss Jenny." said Max, and then the twins apologized to each other "I'm sorry I was cross with you." said Monty "It's alright." said Max "It was my fault for cheating in that race." he said. "I'm glad you've made friends again." said Miss Jenny, and she drove off. Max and Monty were now friends again, and if they cheated in a race. They wouldn't mind. They were glad to be back together again. Characters * Toby * Mavis * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Miss Jenny * Nelson (cameo) Locations * Toby's Branch Line * Sodor Construction Company Sheds * Anopha Quarry * Sodor Construction Company Yard Trivia * This episode marks the first appearances of The Pack. * This episode marks Miss Jenny's first speaking role. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes